movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanted: Weapons of Fate
Wanted: Weapons of Fate was a movie tie-in Video game released in 2009 from GRIN. This was the company's final game before they filed for bankrupsy.The gane follows wesley's New mission to uncover the conspiracy surrounding his mother's death and his own birth. it starts just 5 hours after the movie's ending there are a lot of weapons used in the games ranging from knives and firearms most of which have been heavily customized. althought these weapons are labeled with fictitious names they do derive from real world firearms. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Heartbeat's End derives its name from the way the hilt quivers in its target's body, showing the final beats of their heart. A blade is equally as important to an assassin as their guns. Knives never run out of bullets and it is often far less conspicuous to slip between someone's rips than the loud concussion of a firearm. This weapon is serrated for maximum damage and grooved to prevent suction when being removed from its target. As its name implies, the Flyswatter is used for eliminating the simplest nuisances that an assassin may be assigned. It is the “standard issue” for all Fraternity members, and is most often the first weapon that they learn to curve a bullet with. Its barrel features unique grooves that enhance bullet curving and the breech has been modified to allow for rapid fire with minimum recoil. the real life counterparts for these weapons would be called Beretta 92FS/92SB. Shock troopers are not individually as powerful as the Flyswatter; their advantage lies in the fact that one is specifically designed to be held in the left hand while the other is for the right hand. The Shock troopers possess additional enhancements, eliminating the recoil that would prevent an assassin from wielding two weapons at once. the real world counterparts of these weapons would be labeled as two custom CZUB created CZ-75s Sleek and sexy, the Nightshade is also devastatingly powerful. This weapon features advanced stopping power and can easily cut through most protections, bulletproof glass, and armored vehicles. Only body armors manufactured by certain fraternities, and those with the ability to enter Assassin Time and dodge bullets are able to resist this mighty weapon. The Nightshade looks to be a heavily customized 1911 varient either a Para-ordinence or a SIG-Sauer Revolution. The Customizations appear to consist of Stanless steal plating with black furniture, a compensator and engraving on the body. it has also been fitted with custom tracer rounds that normal pistols cannot fire. These pistols have been modified to fire a brutal barrage of automatic gunfire. They are heavily customized so the skilled assassin can perform a deadly Shrapnel Storm, curving two clusters of bullets into each other. With chromium-coated barrels and titanium-forged breeches, the Fire Eaters are best suited for phosphorus and incendiary ammunition. : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Video Games Category:Film to Game